


Stoic & Sappy

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett has been playing up this ‘bad boy’ thing to keep Mason interested but all he really wants to do is recite poetry and take Mason to old movies. He can’t keep this act up much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoic & Sappy

 

Brett liked sweet things, he liked candy, sappy movies, old love songs and Mason.

Mason however, seemed to like bad boys.

Which was why Brett grabbed Mason’s chin and interrupted an actually pretty adorable and hilarious story about Mason’s unlucky encounter with a crow this morning and kissed him.

_Hard_.

Mason grabbed onto him, kissing back pulling him against himself as Brett pinned him to the wall of Beacon Hills High School. He had pack related messages to tell Scott and had been lucky enough to find Mason on his way back to his car. He’d be late for school but the way Mason moved against his touch made that thought push far far to the back of his head, instincts and hormones jockeying for control of him.

He pulled away and looked down at Mason.

Mason liked bad boys which meant that Brett bit his tongue when sweet words wanted to tumble from his mouth, he wanted to say how good Mason looked in that color, how sweet he tasted, he wanted to ask him to the movies this weekend.

They were playing an old black and white Spencer Tracy/Katherine Hepburn film downtown but that didn’t really go with the bad boy image he was projecting in order to keep Mason’s attention.

Liam said, in a rare helpful conversation, that Mason only ever dated bad boys, he’d said it with such a straight face, telling him it would never work between them because he was such a soft touch when it came to people he was dating.

“Your parents home tonight?” He asks, a low growl of noise that sets Mason’s heart thumping in his ears, sends waves of arousal and disappointment against him.

Mason looks down at the minimal space between them, “Yeah…”

“You’ll just have to be quiet then.” Brett’s own heart is slamming against his chest like it means to leave his body and spend the rest of its days where it belonged. With Mason.

Mason flushes, skin hot, he bites his lip and nods.

“Leave the window open.”

“Always.” Mason whispers and Brett has trouble not kissing him again. He pushes away, pops the collar of his uniform and walks away, his skin buzzing.

He blasts music as he speeds away from the high school towards his own.

He’s distracted the whole day, thoughts of exactly what was going to happen tonight running around in his head. Lori had to stop him in the halls twice to tell him to calm down.

Mason, he and Mason, they hadn’t really done anything yet that would really require one of them to be quite. They made out a lot and there was one time they had almost gotten further than heavy petting. He had been taking off Mason’s pants when he’s phone went off.

Supernatural bullshit.

He hadn’t really expected Mason to be so into it.

The idea of them… With his parents in the house… _Jesus_.

He would be crossing into proper  _bad boy_  territory and it was freaking him out.

Yes, he wanted to do that with Mason, he wanted to do  _everything_  with Mason, hand holding, giving him baked goods, cuddling while watching movies, picking him up from school.

He wanted to do boyfriend things with him.

The day goes by too quickly and he can’t think about anything for very long without tumbling head first into some vivid fantasy of the sound of Mason trying not to be loud.

He finds himself standing outside Mason’s house, the middle of the night, all too quickly. He’s not prepared.

Mason’s bedroom window slides open and he runs toward the house, climbing easily up into the bedroom.

He stands there in the dark his heart hammering as he looks around the room. It’s the same as always. It just smells a little stronger of really, really pleasant emotions that are effecting his body in a very base fashion.

“Hey…” Mason’s voice is quiet, its sitting on the edge of his bed.

_Nervous_.

He’s nervous too but he can’t tell that.

“Hey.” He listens hard to the sounds of the house, Mason’s parents are far away, downstairs, watching a movie of some kind.

He tosses his jacket on Mason’s desk, its covered with ancient books, it looks like Satomi’s desk at home.

He has to remind himself that he is supposed to be a bad boy.

Brett sits down next to Mason and the boy whose all scared heartbeat and nervous arousal puts his hands on his neck and pulls him in close for a kiss.

Kissing Mason felt like what he was made to do.

The night melts, all he can make sense of is Mason, the taste and touch, the feel of him, of skin against skin. Their teeth clank together when Mason goes for his belt. Hand running against his pants in a maddening way. Mason pulls back away from his mouth to focus on his belt, it unlocks backwards.

He watches Mason through a haze of hormones and just wants to go slow, to take their time, to cuddle and kiss softly.

Mason undoes his belt and Brett is blind sided by a rush of feelings as Mason grabs a hold of him.

He swears.

Loudly and laughing Mason claps his free hand over his mouth.

“Shush. My parents will hear.” Mason moves his hand slowly still inside Brett’s pants and he whines against Mason’s palm but he just smiles, “Bad boy, your going to get us caught.”

He doesn’t want to be a bad boy. He doesn’t want any space between them, no lies, no, he wants Mason to do this because he likes him, stoic but sappy Brett Talbot not  _this_ , not this thing where he growls a lot and doesn’t tell him how wonderful he thinks he is.

“Stop.” Brett grabs Mason’s wrists and pulls them away from him.

Mason is a flood of worry, “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t do this.” He shakes his head and pulls further away to sort his pants out.

“You don’t want to… With me…”

“No!” He yelps and cringes at how loud that was, “I do, I totally do, I just, I can’t do it this way.”

“What way? With my parents in the other room? They’ll never hear. They both sleep with earplugs in because they think the other snores.” Mason reaches out and takes Brett’s hand.

He drops his head, staring at their hands, “I can’t do this because I’ve been lying to you.”

“Lying? About what? I’m not some bet am I? That’s just way too clichéd to be a real thing. Even for a prep school.”

“No, of course not. It’s just, I’m not what you think, I’m not a rebel, I’m not any of those James Dean leather jacket things.” Brett takes a breath as he watches Mason remove his hand from his, “I  _really_ like you, I’ve liked you for a while and I just wanted you to like me but if we… If we…”

“Have sex.” Mason supplies deadpan.

“Yeah, I want you to like _me_ not some weird version of me. I mean I would never do this.” He gestures around the room, looking everywhere but at Mason, “I want to buy you flowers and meet your parents and take you to old black and white movies and tell you how  _amazing_  you are-”

“Then why haven’t you?” Mason asks and when he feels around for Mason’s emotional state its confused but not angry.

“I thought you didn’t like guys like that?”

“Who told you that? I love that stuff…”

“I am going to literally rip Liam’s throat out.” He growls and gets off the bed, he’s so angry but Mason grabs his hand.

“I’ll take care of Liam. Sit down.”

He does and he looks at Mason to apologize for everything, for not trusting his own instincts for being just so scared that he wouldn’t like him back. Brett wasn’t like any of the guys he’d seen Mason with while they’d been friends.

“Do you want to go see  _Adam’s Rib?_  It’s playing downtown this weekend. I wanted to ask you but I was worried you wouldn’t like -”

“Yes!” Brett interrupts excited, “Yes absolutely.” Mason’s smile is painfully beautiful and he closes the space between them and kisses him.

Sweeter than he’s been allowing himself and Mason returns it gentle and breathtaking as always.

They make out on his bed, slowly, sweetly, and Brett has to keep reminding himself that he didn’t have to hold anything back any more.

He breaks from Mason’s mouth, moves along his neck and whispers all the sweet saccharine things he’s been holding in into Mason’s skin and Mason seems to just radiate joy.

Brett spends the night, they don’t go very far but they lay on his bed, holding hands and whispering sweet things and Mason finally finished the crow story and Brett isn’t sure its physically possible to happier.


End file.
